The Saviors Protecter
by Zombielover86
Summary: "Hello?...Yes I'm right around the corner...alright...yes I'll see you in a few minutes,"


**The Saviors Protecter**

**Summary - What if Regina regretted casting the curse the second she did? What if when she heard Snow and Charming had sent there little girl to a world unprotected she sent someone too?**

**Warning - May contain femslash...**

**Disclaimer- I own nadda, only my OC's and ideas.**

**Chapter 1**

_'Welcome to StoryBrooke,'_

"Finally," I whispered, staring at the green and white sign.

It has been 29 years since I last saw this sign, 29 very long years. My mother had asked a great favor of me, she had asked me to protect the one that could potentially destroy her.

Princess Emma.

Her parents had selfishly sent the poor girl through a magical wardrobe, not knowing where she was going to end up or even if she would be safe. So the second my mother realised this had happened she had sent me to find and protect the baby girl.

I helped her in anyway I could through the years, wether it be money, food or even just some clean clothes. At the beginning I had fought for custody but no judge would grant me it, so all I could do was stay close.

I followed her as she bounced from one home to another, protecting her from angry foster families and generally anyone who, in my opinion, looked at her wrong.

I held her as she cried over that idiot man that got her pregnant and then also got her thrown in jail. I lived in the woods just outside of the jail she was placed in for her elevern month stay. Then I helped her get back on her feet once she was out again.

We opened a bail bonds center up in Boston which made us both happy but then I caught wind of the child she had given up was looking for her.

So I sent him a few little nudges in the right direction.

She left that night.

A year later I closed down the center, transferring everything that needed to be done, and withdrew all of the money we had earned. Now here I stand on the edge of our next chapter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Emma's P.O.V**

"So how does it feel to be twenty nine?"

"Really August?" I snorted shaking my head at the man, he had insisted on buying me pancakes as my birthday breakfast. So me, Henry, August, Snow and James ventured down to Granny's to celebrate.

"Well no but it's a good seg-way in to what I wanted to say next." He shrugged.

"Ok," I replied warily.

"I got you something I'm positive you are going to love."

"Oh, you didn't have to get me anything. Honestly I'm perfectly happy with just the pancakes," I teased, glad to the smile tracing his lips as I did.

"Ah but yes I did. I do however have to go check if it's here though so give me a minute."

"August!" He shot up from his seat and headed quickly for the door, I spotted him pulling his phone from his pocket as he did so.

"Be right back!" He shouted over his shoulder as the door closed after him.

xxxxxxx

"Hello?...Yes I'm right around the corner...alright...yes I'll see you in a few minutes."

xxxxxxx

**Emma's P.O.V**

"Ok it's on it's way here now," The smile on his face was un-nerving to say the least, at the moment he was rivaling Mr Gold.

No more than five minutes later did the bell over the door chime, causing his face to light up even more.

"Happy Birthday, Emma." He whispered, pointing behind me.

I swiveled around slowly enjoying the impatientence that seemed to stretch across his face but as soon as I faced the door I turned back to him.

"There's nothing th...AHH!" The girlyish scream tore through my throat as hands covered my eyes.

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Haappppy Birrthhday dear Emma, Happy Birthday to you."

Tears poured from my eyes the second the voice reached my ears, "Ellie?"

"Hey sweet girl," Her hands fell from my eyes before wrapping around my shoulders in a tight hug.

"God, I haven't seen you in so long!" I can honestly say I am not ashamed of the sobs my mouth is producing, this woman helped me through hell.

"A year is a long time," She smiled softly at me tucking some of my hair behind my ear.

A throat clearing next to us pulled me out of the trance I had seemed to slip into, so my eyes shot up to the source of it.

"Oh god yeah, crap sorry. Ellie these are my...friends?"

"I know about the curse," She whispered into my ear.

"You what?" I asked, confusion blazing through my mind. "How can you know about the curse? Have you known all these years?"

"I was asked to protect you and slyly push you in the right direction when you were ready. I wanted to tell you about it so many times but it just never felt right, you had so many hardships growing up that I was not going to be another on top of that."

"But if you knew why didn't you come with me? Why stay in Boston?"

"I was granted leave from Storybrooke when I was sent to protect you but I couldn't return until after the curse was broken. So I found that idiot over there and sent him here so I'd know and be able to come back."

"My parents...you never gave me hope about them. You...why couldn't you tell me they loved me? Why couldn't you!" I screamed at her, as the confusion gave way to my anger.

All these years she knew everything yet she never once helped ease those feelings of abandonment, my trust issues, none of it.

"They did abandon you! Let me guess they gave you the big speech about how they were only doing what was best for you, giving you your best chance. Bullshit Emma and you know it!" She screamed straight back at me. "If I hadn't been sent what do you think would of happened to you huh? All those times I stepped in...what if I wasn't there? Think about that!"

I watched, speechless, as my best friend stood and stormed out of the dinner without even a glance back.

"Emma?" Snow whispered softly, gently covering my hand with her own.

"Don't!" I yelled, ripping my hand away from her and quickly following after Ellie.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
